It is already know the current state of the art processes to obtain compounds based on plant fibers, intended for applications in the plastic wood industry (WCC-Wood Plastic Composites), which are produced by the incorporation of natural fibers, such as reinforcing fillers in thermoplastic resins, among which the most used has been the rice husk, which, in addition of increasing the mechanical properties of the products provides impermeability and resistance to the attack by UV rays, and pests such as termites, also providing in conjunction with its withdrawal from nature's ecosystems, a new concept in the production of manufactured goods with high added value.
In Patent document BRPI0701495-3 is described a process for manufacturing a material composed by rice husk mixed with fusible polymer, adding to the mixture the properties of the employed polymer, which also contributes to the elimination of toxic waste, allows the substitution of more noble materials by other material with lower cost, proposing a mixture ranging from 50% to 70% of polymer and 30% to 50% of rice husk.
The Patent document BRPI0810757-2 provides for the use of rice husk ash in polymers by extrusion process in the production of injection thermo-molded parts to replace, partially or totally, the usual mineral fillers, harmful to the environment, considering that the rice husk ash employed comes from its burning in thermoelectric power plants, which composition with up to 95% of silicon dioxide, keeps unchanged the features of the plastic waste employed in the final product mixture.